


Take a Breath

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: Din Djarin has got his Shit Together [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clan of two, Gen, Post Chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: The child has a name now, and Din couldn't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Din Djarin has got his Shit Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131299
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Take a Breath

_GroguGroguGroguGroguGroguGroguGroguGroguGrogu_

It was late, and Din couldn’t sleep. The kid ( _Grogu)_ had managed to drop off quickly, no doubt worn out by his sorcery with the _Jetii_ woman. But Din’s head was full, and it was heavy. He couldn’t move from where he sat at the little table in the ‘ _Crest,_ staring at the gearshift ball laying innocently where it had been left after dinner.

The kid had a name. A _name._ In Din’s culture, names were not as important as they were for other beings. Or rather, they were so important that to know one was a privilege. And now, he had the kid’s. He knew the child’s name. He had heard it, had himself spoken it out loud. And the child had been delighted. Had babbled loudly, smacking a tiny hand against Din’s visor.

_“You’re like a father to him.”_

Din could have never imagined himself a buir. Giving a portion of his bounties to the foundlings of the Covert was as close as he thought he would get. Foundlings are the future but being a distant ba’vodu at _best_ to the foundlings was all he would have allowed previously.

But now. Din turned his head to look towards the kid, toward Grogu, sound asleep in his hammock above Din’s own bunk. In the dim light of the ‘ _Crest_ Din could just about forget about all the terrible things that had occurred with the child. And that was just the year approximately that they’d been together. Who knows what happened for the kid’s previous fifty.

A shuffle-snort snapped Din back to attention. Two pricked ears were swiftly followed by two big black eyes, squinting at Din over the hammock edge. A hand reached out toward him, and Din was on his feet before he registered moving.

Din looked down on the child, who was mostly still wrapped up in his blanket, “Hey buddy,” the child cooed back softly. Din hesitated and then picked the child up, cradling his head. He was just so _small_ and he looked at Din in a way that was heart breaking. “Hi.” Din whispered again, voice cracking.

“I’d…I’d like to do something, if that’s ok _ad’ika_?” The child blinked at the new word; a word that Din never had allowed pass his lips before this.

_“You’re like a father to him.”_

“Grogu,’ The child grinned at Din, all his small spikey teeth on display, Din couldn’t help smiling back “This is very important, this will mean that…that you and I are family now, are an _alit,_ a Clan of two,”

Din took a deep breath and reached up to unclasp his helmet, “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Grogu.”

“I know your _name_ as my child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw
> 
> Highkey HC that din doesn't adopt baby g bc be doesn't know his name for most of the series so here u go
> 
> whacked this out in like 40 mins, its not perfect and ill probs edit it at some point but i couldnt get the idea out of my head
> 
> come shout at me on tumblr [X](https://cry-your-own-goddamn-river.tumblr.com/)


End file.
